User blog:Devilmanozzy/Better talk about how to get some of the Badges
Here is a check list of the badges. I didn't reveal the ghosts, as I think that is part of the fun of it. There is a total of 40(now 56) badges to get, however one of the badges is unattainable at this time so you can get up to 39(55). Warning, some take a lot of time to get. One badge requires a daily edit everyday for 365 days. Good luck getting that one! "Edit" 8 badges (theme of ghosts "The Real Ghostbusters") Easy Badges, just edit any normal article and it counts *1 edit *5 edits *10 edits *25 edits *50 edits *100 edits *250 edits *500 edits "Pictures" 8 badges (theme of ghosts "NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters") Add pictures in a article with the "Add picture" and it will count. *1 picture *5 pictures *10 pictures *25 pictures *50 pictures *100 pictures *250 pictures *500 pictures "Category" 7 badges (theme of ghosts "Extreme Ghostbusters") Add categories to normal articles will count *1 page to a category *5 pages to categories *10 pages to categories *25 pages to categories *50 pages to categories *100 pages to categories *250 pages to categories "Blog" 3 badges (theme of ghosts "Ghostbusters II") Easy Badges *writing 1 blog post *3 comment on different blog posts *10 comment on different blog posts "Daily Contributing" 7 badges (theme of ghosts "Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)") The hardest badges to get cause you have to edit once each day to get them *5 days *14 days *30 days *60 days *100 days *200 days *365 days "Special Achievements" 4 badges (theme of ghosts "Ghostbusters the first film") the first three you usually get first, while the last one right now is unattainable *For joining the wiki *For adding to your own user page *For leaving a message on someone else's talk page *For creating the wiki (Note: this one is currently unattainable due to the Achievements not being mandatory on new wikis) "Secret Achievements" 3 badges (theme of ghosts "IDW Comics Ghostbusters") Not easy badges to get, and the last of the three is plain dumb luck to get *For making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation *For making 100 edits on pages in a single day *For making the Lucky 0th edit on the wiki (Basically luck of the draw, when there has been 1000 edits, whoever makes the 1000th edit gets this badge) (added 09/05/10) "Edit on Ghostbusters: TVG Characters pages" 8 badges (theme of ghosts "Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Version)") Easy Badges, just edit any normal article and it counts * 1 edit * 5 edits * 10 edits * 25 edits * 50 edits * 100 edits * 250 edits * 500 edits (added 09/09/10) "Edit on Equipment pages" 8 badges (theme of ghosts "Kenners The Real Ghostbusters") Easy Badges, just edit any normal article and it counts * 1 edit * 5 edits * 10 edits * 25 edits * 50 edits * 100 edits * 250 edits * 500 edits Replies are more than welcome here to get started lol. Tell me what you think of the badges. Are they fun to collect? Category:Blog posts